


Which Is it?

by sportarobbiephan



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Crack-ish, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Set in CBI era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: After flirting with a genderfluid culprit, Jane puts an end to the 'straight or gay' confusion
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Patrick Jane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Which Is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a happy little fic I wrote for my birthday. Which is today. Would love comments!

The case is over, and everyone is getting ready to go home. The culprit was a crossdresser, and Jane continued to flirt with the genderfluid individual throughout the case. He noticed, of course he did. He stands on his unused desk and claps his hands at all the remaining CBI.

“Okay. Let’s settle these rumors once and for all. Winner gets a prize.” The way he says it, matching with the twinkle in his eyes causes the agents to slow their roll. “Everyone who thinks I’m straight, go stand by the water cooler.”

When everyone stares blankly back at him, he shoos them. “Go on, don’t be shy.”

A good majority, including Lisbon and Van Pelt walk over there.

“Good. Now. Everyone who thinks I must be gay, go stand by the window behind my couch.”

Everyone else minus Cho walks over. Jane grins at the outcome and jumps down from the desk like an excited child.

“So, which is it, Kimball? Am I straight, or am I gay?”

Cho quirks his lips and places his fists on his hips. “I think you’re bisexual.”

“Bisexual, huh?” Patrick grins widely, walking into Cho’s personal space. “I think you’re right.”

In front of all the CBI, Patrick grabs Kimball’s arms and gives him a sensual, open-mouthed kiss, ending it with a loud pop.

“So, what’s my prize?” Cho deadpans.

Jane pulls out a gold watch from his pocket. And secures it to Cho’s wrist. Cho looks down with a soft look in his eyes. He likes it, but he’d be lying if he weren’t disappointed. Jane pecks his lips.

“Now you won’t be late. I’ll pick you up at eight for our date.”


End file.
